


Wanton of the Light

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How one man's Light draws another of the Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _window in the wall_.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created by JK Rowling. I claim no rights to these, only my original plot devices and any original characters I've created from my own mind. I am not making any money from this story.

 

 **Wanton of the Light**

 

Why do I continue to torture myself? Ever since The Incident my son's second year, when _he_ stood up to me, blue eyes flashing in anger, I've been drawn to him like a moth to flame.

I know I will be caught. I don't dare approach his home any farther, just outside the wards. I'm careful not to be seen. But one day, I will no longer be able to resist.

I see him pass the lit window and I feel my breath catch. I find myself wishing to smell the curve of his neck, my tongue tasting his skin, hearing him moan my name. To run my hands through his red hair, wondering if it is as soft as it looks.

He stops before the window, glancing out to where I am standing. I think I've been seen, my long blonde hair like a beacon in the darkness of night. I duck behind the nearest tree as the door opens.

"Anyone there?" I hear him call out. I would love to show myself to him, prostate myself before him. The silence is overwhelming. Just when I would have revealed myself, the silence is broken, saving me from a fate worse than death.

"Arthur, come to bed, darling!" his wife calls out.

"Coming, Mollywobbles!"

The door closes, and I am once again cast out into the darkness. Watching, waiting, wanting...wanton.

Fin


End file.
